Love, Selfish Love
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: Tabla Hipnótica. Severus & Hermione en una serio de shoot's. Pésimo summary buen contenido ;3 Yo sé que desean leer...
1. Dos son mejor que uno

**N/A : **Sí. Lo sé soy una viciosa pero vaya no me pude resistir, y a punto de acabar mi otra tabla me entro la melancolía y escogí esta. Fue algo cósmico xD pero en fin, ojala y les guste y no se preocupen terminare la otra C: Y como siempre, Severus y Hermione. Soy tan predecible XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #2.- Dos son mejor que uno.

**Título:** Compañía.

**Resumen:** Todos los viernes, ambos pasaban un buen tiempo de calidad.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna C:

**Love, Selfish Love.**

Escuchó el abrir de la puerta, unos cuantos pasos, una prenda cayendo al piso. Suspiró fastidiado, el seguro de la puerta se había activado. Sintió un leve movimiento en el sofá, dobló el periódico con inigualable estilo. Hermione le sonreía, en sus manos traía una pequeña mochila. El pelinegro, le miró, arqueando una ceja le volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza.

―Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí?― Severus resopló, sintiendo que la chica se acomodaba en su regazo. La castaña había sacado un pequeño libro de su mochila, y con una mano libre sostenía su periódico.

―Vengo a pasar un tiempo de calidad con usted, Señor. ― La castaña le sonrió, acomodándose correctamente en las piernas del mayor. Severus le miró con cierto aire de ternura, le sonrió.

― Y dígame, ¿Qué tiene planeado para este tiempo de calidad?― Hermione le mostro el pequeño libro, un cuento infantil. Severus entendió la indirecta, de inmediato sus facciones cambiaron.― No voy a leer eso…

―_Aaaw's_ , ¿Por qué no? Esta muy bonito y tiene dibujitos― El pocionista miró hacia otra dirección, evadiéndole la vista. Hermione hizo un mohín, alternando su vista entre el libro y Snape.

― ¿No podemos irnos ir a dormir de una vez? ― El hombre empujó levemente a la chica, dejándola recostada sobre el sillón. Él se levanto, comenzando a desabotonar la larga hilera de botones de su túnica.

― ¡No!― Hermione se cruzó de piernas, tornándose de un color rojo.― Siempre que nos vamos a dormir _no pasan cosas buenas_, es un poco molesto que seas tan predecible.

Severus rio suavemente, mirándole divertido. La castaña le miró frunciendo el entrecejo, a Severus le pareció que sólo la estaba haciendo más caprichosa de lo normal.

― ¿Y si yo te leo? ― Snape se giró sobre sus talones, haciendo un ademan con las manos.― ¡No es justo! ¡Siempre terminamos haciendo lo mismo!

―A mí me parece una sana forma de entretenimiento, no veo cuál es tu problema.― Se acercó al sillón, acorralándole y dándole un suave beso en los labios.― Bien, si gustas de mi compañía estaré en mi habitación, creo que conoces bien el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>N A : **El título, lo ame. "Love, Selfish Love" para esos buenos conocedores o conocedoras de la música. Es una de las más maravillosas canciones de Patrick Stump. Se los recomiendo me inspira, y gracias a él me impulse a hacer esta tabla. En fin, la traducción del titulo seria "Amor, Amor egoísta" ¿A que esta bonito? En fin, muchos de los shoots que subiré estarán inspirados en una de las canciones de Patrick, ojala y les guste y bueno muchísimas gracias por leerme. A mí una adolescente hormonal y desordenada que gracias a Merlín, recuerda que tiene cerebro y lo usa xD

_Gracias por su apoyo y leerme, en verdad lo agradezco._


	2. Verdades dichas en broma

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #28.- Verdades dichas en broma.

**Título:** Me gustas.

**Resumen:** Algo difícil de decir, hace falta el empujón de un poco de alcohol.

**Advertencias: Consumo de alcohol desmedido lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustas.<strong>

Escuchaba ruidos por todas partes, le dolía la cabeza. Había bebido igual o peor que todos los demás. Pensó, que al tomar tanto Whisky de Fuego, el alcohol muggle no le haría ni cosquillas, sin embargo con tan solo tres vasos de sabrá que, ya estaba borracho.

La risa estúpida de sus compañeros le resonaba en los oídos, se quería ir. Levanto la cabeza, el mundo dio una vuelta. Estaba totalmente solo en la mesa, claro, sin contar a Minerva que estaba completamente dormida sobre la mesa. Busco con la mirada una mata castaña, en una mesa más amplia todos sus compañeros estaban allí, bebiendo como locos y gritando incoherencias. Se levanto, trastabillando un par de veces. Notó que ya no tenía su túnica negra, miro el piso.

― ¡_Sheverus,_ muchacho! ―Sintió un par de manos jalándolo, Albus le sonreía más de lo normal. Lo sentó en un banco cercano para después, él ocupar un asiento a su lado.― ¡Ahora si, juguemos!

Todos gritaron, como si el equipo favorito de Quiditch hubiera ganado. Se golpeo con la mesa, todos reían bobamente. Jugaban a la botella. Severus se veía tentado a desaparecer, estaba a punto de vomitarse. Trajeron otra ronda de lo que llamaban _cervezas_ en aquel bar muggle. Tomo una, el sabor amargo le subió por el paladar. Tomo otras dos.

― ¡Hey, es tu turno!― Lo removieron con un poco de violencia, la cabeza le reventaba. Levanto la mirada, la botella le apuntaba a él. ―Hijo, sinceramente. ¿Eres gay?

―No. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?― Entrecerró los ojos, con rencor. Todos rieron, soltando comentarios al aire. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Granger le sonreía. Borracha igual que él.

―Oh bueno, ¿me sederas tu ronda cierto?― Severus arqueo una ceja, gesto que Albus tomo por afirmativo. El anciano director giro la botella.

― ¡Hermione!― La chica enrojeció, dejando en la mesa el tarro de cerveza que bebía. Todos aplaudieron, el pelinegro levanto el rostro entretenido. Albus le guiño el ojo a Snape, la castaña se percato de ello.― ¿Quién te gusta?

― ¡Albus! ¡Eso es obvio, esta por casarse!―Sprout comía lo que parecían cacahuates mientras reía por lo que acababa de decir. Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

―A mí me gusta el Profesor Snape―

Se formo un espeso silencio, Albus se ahogaba con la cerveza. Severus estaba en shock, y la castaña continuaba tomando de su cerveza como si nada. De repente una risa comenzó a resonar, Minerva se había despertado y reía como loca. Hasta roja estaba de la risa.

― ¡Muy buena broma, Hermione!― Los demás se unieron a McGonagall, Severus aún miraba atento a Hermione, la chica le sonrió, Snape rodo los ojos con desdén.

La castaña trastabillo, chocando con una de las paredes. Estaba borracha y llorosa. El rímel se le había corrido, tenía las rodillas sucias ya había tocado el piso más de una vez y deseaba desaparecer. Había abierto la boca, y él se lo había tomado de seguro a mal. Continuo llorando, faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación.

Se quito los tacones, y se limpio el rostro con el antebrazo. Una sombra se movió a su derecha, torpe y veloz. Su espalda había tocado la pared, algo del alcohol que corría por sus venas había bajado. Veía un pecho fuerte y una figura masculina delante de ella, dos fuertes brazos a sus lados. No podía salir.

Temerosa levanto la mirada. Severus Snape, le contemplaba con una mirada indescifrable. El pelinegro le sonrió de la forma más dulce que jamás había visto. Se inclinó y sus respiraciones chocaron.

―Usted a mi también…―

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno creo que es bueno :7 No me gusto mucho, tenía otra idea pero esto resulto. ¡Tonto cerebro que se manda solo! :B Ojala y a ustedes si les haya gustado, y si se preguntan con quien se casara Hermione, pues Ronald u.u

¡Review o muerte!


	3. Nuevas heridas

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #6.- Nuevas heridas.

**Título:** Debería contarles…

**Resumen:** Su secreto no era el peor de todos, que lo guardara un poco más no significaba que sería peor.

**Advertencias: **Dolor, dolor everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Debería contarles…<strong>

Sábado por la mañana, parecía que el destino la maldecía. Era muy temprano, el frío azotaba por doquier y el comedor estaba medio vacío. Llevaba consigo su pequeña bolsita rosa, apretó la correa cuando vió la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos estaban juntos, todos absolutamente todos estaban juntos. Desayunando y dándose sonrisas tímidas.

Hermione sonrió, extremadamente contenta. Casi corrió hacia la mesa en la que sus amigos estaban sentados. Severus recargo su rostro en la palma de la mano, preguntándose que estaba pasando. La chica no le había dirigido la habitual mirada de "Buenos días". Lo dejo pasar, poniendo su atención en Albus.

― ¡Buenos días…― La emoción se atoro en su garganta, formándole un nudo. En cuanto la castaña tomo asiento, sintió la terrible tención que se sentía por parte de cada uno de los chicos.

Ninguno le saludo. Ginny le sonrió intentándole decir que todo estaba bien, Harry asintió con la cabeza mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja; Neville le sonrió notándose aún los surcos que habían dejado un par de lagrimas, Ronald simplemente le miró con timidez; Draco le saco la lengua como un gesto simpático a su lado, Luna miraba un par de tostadas.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, le dieron unas terribles ganas de gritarles a todos sus verdades. Se sirvió de manera violenta un vaso de leche, y tomó dos tostadas que se partieron en el momento que las puso en el plato. Todos le miraron nerviosos, temiendo que el primer puñetazo fuera para alguno de ellos. Harry carraspeo un poco, como pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

La castaña levanto la mirada, los ojos verdes del muchacho le calmaron. Todos lucían unas enormes ojeras, Neville tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y podría apostar que a Ronald le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla. Sonrió para si misma.

Hermione miro asía la mesa del profesorado, Snape poso su atención sobre ella. La castaña le sonrió y le dio una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza. Severus asintió levemente y con otra señal le pidió que esperara.

― ¿Y como les va con el trabajo de Slughorn?― Draco estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la leche, miro a su izquierda, la rubia estaba demasiado tranquila. Todos se giraron en automático, un poco asustados.

―Bien― Hermione resopló, todos habían contestado al unísono. Mordió su tostada y tomo el vaso de leche. Quería reír.

Harry Potter era gay, y había durado dos meses a escondidas con Neville Longbottom; Ginny Weasley estaba hecha una furia por fuera y una mártir por dentro por que su novio la había engañado, con un hombre. Luna Lovegood había rechazado a Ronald Weasley por tener una relación con Draco Malfoy. Y ella, Hermione Granger, salía con un profesor, Severus Snape.

― ¡Granger! ―Fingió un sobresalto, mirando a su profesor de Defensa.― ¡A mi despacho, tiene un castigo que cumplir!

Sin duda esa misma semana les contaría que salía con aquel apuesto hombre, de túnicas oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy loca. Sucede que esto Salió espontáneamente de mi cerebro mientras mascaba chicle xD Pero en fin, es bueno supongo. A mi me gusto LoL Y vaya, la historia es lo interesante. Ojala y ustedes piensen lo mismo, este no necesita explicación pues se entiende perfecto y si no, háganmelo saber.

Si no comentas. Entraré por tu ventana, y no te gustará…

¡Review!


	4. Malentendidos

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #13.- Malentendidos.

**Título:** ¡No es lo que parece!

**Resumen:** Él tenía una pésima suerte, siempre pasaba por las horribles e incómodas situaciones.

**Advertencias: **Leve Slash o insinuación de Slash o.0 No lo sé…

* * *

><p><strong>¡No es lo que parece!<strong>

Miraba la nieve caer, mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo. La castaña ya se comenzaba a tardar demasiado, y a él le empezaba a dar frío. La noche estaba muy clara y el viento soplaba fuerte y frío, pensó que hacia un bonito clima.

En Hogwarts, las paredes zumbaban. Una banda tocaba en vivo y a máximo volumen. Escuchaba los gritos de los alumnos, y el viento susurrando en sus oídos. Tiro el cigarro al piso, cubriéndolo con nieve. Granger ya venía, podía escuchar sus pasos debido al tacón.

―Te estaba esperando, tardaste mucho. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?―

―Oh vaya, precisamente te estaba buscando, Severus.― El pelinegro se giro automáticamente, al otro lado de la columna. Aquella voz no era de Hermione y esos ojos azules, mucho menos.

― ¡Ah! Gilderoy…― Severus retrocedió un par de pasos cuándo el rubio se había saltado el pequeño muro de concreto. Le miraba demasiado insinuante, y aquella situación no era del gusto de Snape.

―Veo que no serán necesarios usar mis habituales encantos, después de todo ya me esperabas.― Severus abrió los ojos a la totalidad, incapaz de abrir la boca. Su rostro se había tornado totalmente pálido.― Ya no es necesario que te preocupes o te angusties, te correspondo a la totalidad.

―Yo... ¡¿Que?― Comenzó a asustarse, retrocedió un poco más. Su espalda había tocado la pared, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. El rubio le sonrió con lo que parecía una mezcla de lujuria y cariño retorcido.― No es que yo…

―Sí lo sé, no es lo más correcto pero podemos salir adelante, Severus― El pelinegro comenzaba a asustarse de verdad, Lockhart no dejaba de caminar asía él.― Pero en fin, consumamos esto que sentimos.

Snape quiso moverse, pero algo se lo impedía. Su espalda estaba completamente pegada a la pared en un intento de querer huir del rubio. De su boca no salía nada, tenía un nudo tremendo. Gilderoy le dio una última mirada de pies a cabeza, se relamió los labios. Sintió venir al oji-azul, los dos brazos del rubio le acorralaron y una de sus manos se poso en su cintura. Estaba petrificado, pedía a Merlín que ocurriera algo que lo salvara. Cerró los ojos…

― ¡SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!― Escuchó el grito del varón, ya no sentía la mano del rubio en su cintura. Abrió los ojos, en el piso ya hacia Gilderoy Lockhart desmayado y con una mancha de quemadura en su traje de gala.

Un rayo de color naranja le roso la nariz, giro la cabeza asía el otro lado. Hermione Granger le miraba con furia y locura, respiraba sonoramente y se notaba su enojo…

― ¡No es lo que parece!―

Severus sintió de repente como un hechizo le daba en el costado, salió volando por los aires.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me pareció muy divertido este, ¿a ustedes no? XD Gilderoy Lockhart me parece un personaje de lo más extravagante, en verdad me gusta. Pero en fin, hoy baje de mi nubecita Crack y me nació esto xD ¡Díganme que opinan!

Gracias por leer, Review por favor C:


	5. El lado oscuro

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #3.- El lado oscuro

**Resumen:** Lamentaba sus acciones por ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Advertencias: **Dolor TTwTT

**El lado oscuro.**

Severus no se podía mover, todos sus músculos estaban quietos. Un vacío inmenso se formaba en su estomago. Palideció, una parte de su corazón se quebró. Sus ojos se humedecieron, quiso llorar pero por orgullo se ahorro todo. Frente a sus ojos, se mostraba la imagen más horrible que jamás pudo haber visto. Su hijo consumido por la maldad.

El cabello negro descansando en sus hombros, pegándosele a la frente y patillas peinado en puntas en la parte superior. Sus ojos negros resplandecían con un ámbar cristalino que le hacia temblar. La playera de manga larga a rayas enmarcaba su delgadez y uno que otro musculo; la manga izquierda estaba arremangada mostrando con orgullo la marca tenebrosa y la muñeca tatuada con diferentes signos, lo que lograba entenderle eran runas. La blancura de su piel desentonaba con su vestimenta. La muñeca derecha cubierta de anillos y pulseras de metal.

Los ojos de Alan eran indiferentes y cierta malicia se asomaba, sonreía con maldad pura. Todo en él le helaba la sangre. Se pregunto una vez más, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

―Interesante verte por aquí― Su voz se había engrosado, recordó que habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que le había visto.― Papá…

Un quejido escapo de su boca, algo en si se quebraba y le provocaba un dolor sobrenatural. Alan Severus le miro desde la pequeña roca en la que estaba parado. Parecía que su padre moriría allí mismo, se veía más viejo, gastado por estos últimos dos años. Sonrió aun mas, mostrando unos colmillos afilados dignos de un vampiro.

― ¿No te da vergüenza?― Snape levanto la varita, amenazándolo.

―No, en lo absoluto― El primer hechizo fue liberado, el joven lo evadió fácilmente. Comenzó a aproximarse a su padre, camino por el gran charco que los dividía. Severus no se movía, Alan le miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos.

―Vuelve a casa…―Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del mayor, agacho la cabeza respirando hondo. No permitiría que su hijo lo viera llorar.

Al levantar la cabeza, sintió dos brazos apretándole. El chico le abrazaba, como cuando era pequeño. Severus miro que en la nuca de Alan había un tatuaje, un signo extraño. Le correspondió el abrazo, no con la misma intensidad ni cariño.

―Pronto le cederé mi cuerpo al Lord, yo siento todos los problemas que les he causado a ti y a mamá. Espero que estén bien, yo lo estaré. Tengo un plan…― Alan se aferraba a la espalda de su padre, arrugándole la túnica. Se sentía pequeño, al igual que Severus. El mayor no podía creer lo que había escuchado, también lo apretó contra sí, y no por primera vez en su vida se dijo que siempre, absolutamente siempre se le rompería el corazón, pues todo lo que amaba se iba.

Alan se separo del hombre, sonriéndole sin el toque de maldad. Era una sonrisa sincera, como hacia años no lo hacia. Le tendió un sobre grueso, Snape lo acepto. Después, Alan se desintegro en materia amarilla y verde, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre que lo había criado…


	6. Es mejor así

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #04.- Es mejor así.

**Título: **Imán de hombres.

**Resumen:** Snape era un hombre atractivo, no tenia de malo, excepto quizá que atraía en su mayoría a hombres. Era mejor que los mantuviera bien lejos de su pareja.

**Advertencias: **Insinuación de Slash (creo..)

* * *

><p><strong>Imán de hombres.<strong>

El Comedor estaba en total silencio, se escuchaba el eco de una risa masculina. En la mesa de profesores, Severus Snape sonreía de sobremanera; a su lado Igor Karkarov carcajeándose por algo que el pocionista le debió de haber dicho. Todos temían por su vida.

Hermione miraba fijamente al pelinegro, éste estaba montado en una extraña nube de felicidad, que ella no estaba provocando. Gruño por lo bajo, partiendo su filete con violencia. Rayando el plato, y haciendo chirriar los cubiertos. Volvió a mirar al profesorado, en uno de los extremos de la mesa Gilderoy Lockhart miraba por encima de Karkarov, soñando con Snape.

La castaña mascullo algo, lamentaba que el hombre fuera tan jodidamente atractivo. Y es que, lo peor del caso era que todo lo que atraía Severus Snape en su mayoría, eran hombres. Más grandes que él, más jóvenes, de su misma edad.

Snape giro el rostro mirando asía la mesa de Gryffindor, la castaña le miraba de una forma extraña. Arqueo una ceja asiendo un leve ademan con la mano, Hermione le sacó la lengua y al parecer le gruño.

―Severus, el hombre a mi lado me comienza a incomodar…― El pelinegro miro a Igor, a sus espaldas Lockhart le sonreía a él. Roló los ojos y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Déjalo, lo más seguro es que le gustes.― Igor se atraganto con el jugo de calabaza, le miro con sorpresa.― Le pareces atractivo…

― ¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo? Hace mucho que no piso los terrenos de Hogwarts― El acento del hombre se hizo notar más de lo normal, Severus asintió levemente. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta trasera. Hermione estaba hecha una furia, se levanto casi al instante y salió del Comedor empujando sin querer a Flich…

Hermione llevaba más de media hora parada afuera del despacho de Snape, no se atrevía a tocar la puerta. Miro a ambos lados, no quería que nadie la viera. No escuchaba nada y eso le preocupaba. Snape era jodidamente apuesto y eso no le daba mucha confianza y menos teniendo a Igor Karkarov a su lado.

―_No, supongo que no tengo ningún problema con que tu seas gay_― La castaña escucho la voz de Severus seguida de una puerta cerrándose. Habían salido de la habitación personal del pocionista.

― _¡Oh, me alegro muchísimo, Severus! Temía decírtelo_― El ruso le hablaba, con cierto tono de felicidad. Hermione maldijo por lo bajo, esa conversación no le gustaba nadita…

― _¿Por qué? Somos amigos, no veo cual sea el problema__―_Hermione maldijo la bocota de Snape.

―_Bueno es que con respecto a eso, a mí me gustaría tener una pareja pero él…__―_

La puerta se estrello contra una de las paredes, Igor apenas y había podido esquivarla. Severus miro la entrada de su despacho con la varita en mano. Hermione Granger tenia una mirada que mataba de verdad, se asusto. Antes de que la chica se acercara, él se había levantando intentado recordar algo malo que hubiera hecho, no había nada. En todo el día no se habían hablado.

La chica lo tomo del cuello de la túnica, atrayéndolo asía si. Lo beso, con violencia y urgencia. Le mordió el labio, el pelinegro gimió por lo bajo. Al soltarlo, le miro a los ojos. La chica estaba celosa.

Tomo asiento en el sillón del despacho, y miro desafiante a Karkarov. El ruso alterno la mirada entre Snape y la castaña, opto por salir del lugar de modo silencioso.

―Oficialmente no tengo amigos― Snape la miro con reproche, haciendo levitar la puerta.

―Aún tienes a Dumbledore…―

―También es gay―

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Moriré de risa XDD Es la triste realidad de Snape, Gilderoy sueña con él y su amigo ruso lo quiere en secreto pero ya se darán pro vencidos, alrededor de Severus hay una leona, peligrosa y malvada XD Espero le haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer.

**Mama Shmi: **Me alegro muchísimo que te gusten, y al contrario; gracias a ti. Siempre leyéndome ;) Gracias por el apoyo, los reviews y el robo de tu tiempo.

**Marie: **Gracias por leer y tu comentario, no te preocupes estoy tratando de actualizar rápido XD

**Lobalunallena: **Jaja me encantan tus comentarios xD y pues a mi igual me da tristeza la situación de Alan pero todo saldrá bien ;) Gilderoy es mi nuevo favorito 0-0 pero pues Snape quedo petrificado que le digan eso de la nada es…perturbante. Muchísimas gracias por leer, el paoyo y todo!

¡Hey, quiero ver más coments xD!

De antemano, les agradezco su tiempo ;)


	7. Accidentalmente

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #09.- Accidentalmente.

**Título: **Un placer, volverle a ver.

**Resumen:** Por una simple coincidencia ambos se volvieron a ver por accidente. Él deseaba morir, y a ella le nacía encender una luz en su camino.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna :)

* * *

><p><strong>Un placer, volverle a ver.<strong>

El contacto visual comenzaba a quemar, no transmitía nada. Era un simple gesto desafiante al gusto del pelinegro, no llegaba a ser más que una curiosidad inexplicable para la castaña. En los oídos de la chica una canción resonaba, la más indicada en toda la biblioteca musical para la situación. Al mayor le parecía una de las escenas más extrañas de su vida, el viento soplaba mucho y tenía mucho sueño.

Hermione miro por donde había venido, quería calmarse. Hace tan sólo un momento venía trotando, tranquila e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en que compraría para comer ese día y si asistiría a la boda de Ron y Lavander. Severus en cambio pensaba en muerte. Que fue lo que había cenado ayer, y cuantas personas asistirían a su cremación. De repente él había levantado la vista y ella la había bajado, fue inevitable que ambos se vieran de nuevo. Sin embargo, los dos no querían estar allí. Snape quería morir sin ver a nadie por última vez, y ella no podía creer que siguiera vivo.

Hermione volvió la vista asía el hombre, se veía tan despreocupado. Llevaba ropa muggle, y el cabello bien cuidado. Una venda le cubría el cuello y quizá tenía otra en el pecho, recordó cuando Nagini lo mordió. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, saber si era real. Él comenzaba a fastidiarse, la chica le miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos que le incomodaban. Se volvieron a sostener las miradas.

Recordaba todo, los colores, los sonidos y el silencio del pocionista. Nunca suplico por su vida, ni un quejido de dolor emergió de sus labios. Tan solo y solamente, pidió ver los ojos de la mujer que amo. Que amaba quizá….

Se sentó a su lado, mirando el pequeño parque. El hombre gruño, aún era igual de gruñón que siempre.

― ¿Quiere ir a tomar un café?― La proposición sorprendió a Severus, éste le miro deseaba saber en que pensaba la mujer. ― Hay un cafetería aquí cerca y tal vez podríamos ir allí.

La chica se giro para verlo, le sonrió, y él se levanto.

―Esta bien…―

Lo miro caminar un momento, lento y casi muerto. Al igual que su voz, grave pero cansina. Hermione Granger se propuse ese día que, encendería una luz en ese par de posos negros…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Un poquito deprimente, pero bonito al final. Personalmente me gusto, viví una situación parecida pero en otros términos. Yo era la persona casi moribunda en la banca y él era una ayuda en mi camino. Pero pues como dicen "Si el camino es duro, la recompensa será mejor" O algo así xD

Como siempre es agradezco que se tomen un tiempecito para leerme ;)

**Marie:** Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Y muy buena pregunta XDD Sí, si lo continuare pero ahorita no estoy muy inspirada pero ya subo un cap aún que sea!

**MamaShmi: ** Hace tanto que no te veía ;A; muchas gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo apra leerma, yo también morí de risa, Severus no tendra amigos jaja


	8. El miedo siempre es el peor enemigo

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #21.- El miedo siempre es mayor que el peligro.

**Título: **Pesadilla.

**Resumen:** Todas las noches era lo mismo. A su mente acudían las más atroces imágenes, siempre ella, con ella en sus pesadillas.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadilla.<strong>

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, un dolor desquiciante en la espalda y donde esta pierde su nombre. Abrió lentamente los ojos temeroso de sólo ver oscuridad de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron a la totalidad causándole una jaqueca pasajera, frente a él la Luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Tuvo miedo de nuevo, se apresuró a sentarse sobre la tierra fresca, estaba en el Bosque Prohibido.

Severus miró por todas partes, no entendía como había llegado allí. Sudaba frío, estaba sucio y sin ropa que lo cubriera, unos simples bóxer lo acompañaban. Ni varita tenía, intento levantarse trastabillando.

Tenía miedo de haber cometido una estupidez, tenía un grillete apresando su mano izquierda. La marca tenebrosa estaba cubierta de tierra y sangre seca. Snape comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, quizá Albus lo podría ayudar. Escucho unos pasos rápidos, la risa más bella que jamás hubiera escuchado. Ella estaba allí, comenzó a mirar por todas parte frenéticamente, veía sombras moverse a su alrededor.

― ¡¿Hermione?― Su voz, ronca y extraña para su oídos resonó pro todo el bosque provocando un eco.

De nuevo la misma risa, compuso una sonrisa temerosa. A continuación un hechizo le roso la mejilla, cayó al piso impresionado por tal ataque. Comenzó a retroceder sintiendo la tierra en sus pies. Otro hechizo estuvo a punto de darle, se levanto y comenzó a correr. Le lanzaban múltiples ataques, por suerte los evadía.

― ¡Severus! ― Paró y con el miedo a flor de piel giro el cuello. Estaba allí, con una capa café cubriéndola completamente, recargada en el tronco de un árbol y sonriéndole.

Sus rizos se movían al compas del viento, un relámpago se había presente en el cielo. Moviendo el mundo, y ella dándole un vuelco a su corazón.

―Her-Hermione…― Comenzó a caminar asía ella, olvidando por completo el peligro que sentía en la boca del estómago. Le tendió la mano, Hermione lloraba. Él intentaba sonreír no creía aquello real.

Escucho las palabras más horribles, un rayo verde impacto directamente en la cabeza de la Gryffindor. El pánico se apodero de él, una risa masculina se hacia presente en el bosque. Él caía de rodillas mientras Fenrir Greyback blandía la varita frente a él, enseñándole los colmillos y riendo con crueldad.

* * *

><p>― ¡NO!― Había abierto los ojos, temblaba de nuevo. Y lágrimas amargas surcaban sus mejillas manchadas de tierra.<p>

Había vuelto a tener pesadillas, cada vez más horribles. El miedo se apodera de su ser y ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que sería de él si continuaba así…

Severus Snape, continuaba encerrado en su celda en Azkaban…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Waaaaaaaaaa volví. ¡Sí, señor! He tenido un tiempo difícil, pero ya ha llegado la calma. Semana Santa, ea ea, escribiré mucho y me esforzare por terminar esta tabla y la otra. Al fin, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Severus esta en Azkaban por que después de salir de San Mungo por la mordedura de Nagini, lo han arrestado por ser mortífago xD o algo así. Y para ese entonces él y Hermione ya tenían una relación (:

**Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyéndome a pesar de ser una floja y desastre de escritora. **

**También gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo ;9**

**¿Un Review para festejar mi retorno? XD**


	9. ¡No!

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #8.- ¡No!

**Título:** No lo voy a permitir.

**Resumen:** De mil amores la amaba, y no dejaría que nadie le causara ningún daño…

**Advertencias: **Ninguna C:

* * *

><p><strong>No lo voy a permitir.<strong>

Hermione sentía una lengua recorrerle la mejilla. Un aliento apestoso chocando con su mejilla, una presencia frente a ella. Sentía una leve ventisca acariciarle el torso, estaba semi-desnuda en sabrá que lugar. A su lado, Ginny Weasley no paraba de llorar.

―Muy bien…―Las lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos de un golpe, aquella voz le hacia temblar. Lord Voldemort estaba en la misma habitación que ella.

―Mi Lord, perdone el atrevimiento pero a que se debe que estas dos estén aquí.―La voz de Draco se escuchaba clara y severa. Se pregunto desde que momento el rubio estaba con ellos, quiso llorar.

―Todo a su tiempo, Draco―Escucho un golpe seco y una cadenas impactando contra el piso. El grito de Ginny, y como ella caía al piso de un golpe.― Es un premio por así decirlo, a falta de conseguir algo mejor no sé como se le pueda llamar a esto…

Tembló al escuchar la siseante voz, usando un tono tan despectivo con ellas. Sabía que él estaba caminado asía ellas y solo aumentaba su temor.

― ¿Premio?...― Draco se escuchaba nervioso, quizá estaba cerca de él.

― ¡Perdone la tardanza, Lord! ― Una ventisca inundo la habitación, seguido de unos imponentes pasos. La voz de Severus Snape inundaba el lugar.―Tuve algunos problemas en Hogwarts, dos mocosas están perdi….

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado comenzó a reír, con espasmos. Su risa le aterrorizo por completo, a él se le unió Draco y quien parecía ser Colagusano.

―La próxima vez procura llegar a tiempo, y cómo veras aquí están las dos mocosas.―Petter Pettegrew soltaba una risa chillona― Sanas y salvas…

Severus comenzó a reír, seguido del ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada contra el piso. Sintió como alguien se aferraba a su brazo, Ginny se escondía tras de ella, temerosa y llorando.

―Yo le explicaba a Draco la presencia de nuestras invitadas, Draco y tú han demostrado ser de mi confianza, acatando mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Es por eso que estamos teniendo tanto éxito en nuestros planes― Toda la sala había guardado silencio, solos los sollozos de Ginny se escuchaban―Por eso mismo he decidido premiarlos. Lamentablemente, no he podido conseguir la gran cosa. Severus y tú compartirán a la pelirroja, la sangre sucia puede ser para Petter…

Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, Ginny le encajaba las uñas en la piel. El miedo se apoderaba de ella, una oleada de asco invadió su estómago y deseaba que Severus la salvara.

― ¡No!― El grito había sido claro y fuerte, el rechinido de una silla y la exclamación de dolor de Colagusano― Discúlpeme, pero espero no sea mucho atrevimiento pedir a la sangre sucia para mi. Después de todo no veo por qué esta alimaña merezca algo, si lo único que hace es esconderse…

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, podía sentir la tensión en el aire. El miedo de que Voldemort dijera "No" le atormentaba y esperaba que a Severus no le pasara nada. Sintió como un fuerte brazo la sujeta haciéndola levantar. Ginny soltó un leve gemido, a ambas alguien las encaminaba.

Le habían quitado la venda de los ojos, el lugar estaba en total oscuridad. Algunas velas iluminaban la mesa del gran comedor. Un ambiente tétrico adornaba la habitación, Severus le miraba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, de los cuales solo reconocía el temor. Voldemort sonreía con sorna, mofándose de su situación. Giro el rostro, Ginny lloraba a rienda suelta. Al igual que ella usaba un conjunto de lencería negro. Draco les miraba con asco y burla.

―Supongo que esta bien, te daré el gusto Severus…―Severus sonrió con malicia, sujetándola con fuerza de la mejilla. En una esquina de la habitación Colagusano fulminaba a Snape con la mirada, su rostro de rata estaba rojo de ira.

―Muchas gracias, Lord…― Draco por su parte jalo a Ginny de la muñeca, obligándola a caminar. Ambos hombres se arrodillaron a los pies de Lord Oscuro, besando su túnica.

―Pueden retirarse…―

* * *

><p>Hermione comenzó a llorar, la túnica negra de Severus reposaba sobre sus hombros. No paraba de llorar, y era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. El pelinegro estaba acuclillado frente a ella, intentando mirarle y tranquilizarla. Estaban en una pequeña habitación de unos departamentos, en lo que parecía ser España.<p>

La Guerra le estaba mostrando lo horrible que era el mundo, Severus trataba de pensar en algo que hacer. Algo que pudiera preservar la inocencia de la castaña, la amaba y no permitiría que nadie la hiriera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Me duele la panza ;S En fin xD aquí estoy de nuevo, ojala y este cap. Les haya gustado por que a mi no mucho…

Explicare, a Hermione y Ginny las capturaron como pueden ver lol Se encontraban en la Mansión Riddle, encadenadas y con los ojos vendados. Antes de que Severus gritara "No" Colagusano estaba dispuesto a ir por Hermione, por supuesto Severus no lo permitiría y lo sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca, rompiéndosela :O! Y bueno de aquí en adelante, se finge la muerte de Hermione pues Snape desea protegerla de la fría Guerra…

**Gracias por leer. **

**¡Review!**


	10. Paso a paso

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #27.- Ritmo

**Resumen:** Severus le podía contar miles de cosas que hacía a la perfección, sin embargo ahora sabía que era carente de ritmo.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna C:

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>aso a **P**aso

Escucho de nuevo la serie de gritos ahogados, sentía que la pista musical tardaba demasiado y no veía el momento de pasar a las manos de su profesora. Sintió como el hombre le apretaba las manos ante otro pisotón que le había dado sin ninguna intención, miro el piso. Su calzado era mucho más grande que el suyo y suponía su taconcillo debía doler mucho.

―Creo que debes de levantar la vista…―Escucho su varonil voz, directo en su oído así como de nuevo una onda de gritos ahogados se colaban por sus tímpanos.

Todo el estudiantado se preguntaba como era que Hermione Granger aún seguía viva tras haber pisado cerca de _mil veces_ a Severus Snape, él mismo que había ridiculizado a Lavander Brown cuando le había pisado _una sola vez_ y no había podido dar vuelta como el hombre le había pedido. Y aquella Gryffindor aún sostenía su mano, posando su otra muñeca delicadamente en su hombro y con miedo miraba sus zapatos y el gran calzado de él.

Eran tres simples pasos que Minerva McGonagall pedía para el Baile de Invierno, que según ella tendría un toque especial incorporando un baile _alumno-estudiante_ que pintaba ya de ante mano mal.

Severus Snape soltó un audible suspiro que asusto a muchos pensando quizás que comenzaría a gritar de nuevo, sin embargo él se preguntaba como era que aquella chica sabía hacer _tantas cosas_ _tan bien_ y no podía hacer algo _tan simple_ como bailar. Tres pasos que no costaban ningún trabajo y ella hacía un infierno.

Era carente de ritmo a la hora de bailar…

―¡Granger, ponga atención que se lo repetiré una sola vez!― El salón había quedado en completo silencio, mientras gritos ahogados de parte de los hombres, suspiros de las niñas y un rostro de seriedad por parte de McGonagall acompañaban la molesta pista musical.

Hermione sintió como la mano del mayor se ajustaba en su cintura, apretándola y atrayéndola asía su cuerpo. Obligándola a levantar la vista, observo como tomaba con su mano libre su mano entrelazando los dedos y haciendo que acomodara bien su mano libre en el hombre de Severus. Estaba roja hasta las orejas y no le soportaba la vista, así que optaba por mirar el vendaje que cubría el cuello del moreno.

― ¡Uno!― Sutilmente la obligo a dar un paso asía atrás, acercándola más a su cuerpo y haciendo incomoda la situación. Podía observar una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica en sus labios.

McGonagall no daba crédito a lo que veía, así como todas las chicas mantenía la boca abierta viendo tan indebida escena. Snape sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando de ello, mientras la pobre de Hermione roja de sabrá que se aferra a la mano y hombro del mayor.

―¡Dos! ― Otro paso asía atrás y esta vez inclinando la cabeza asía el frente veía el rostro de su profesor.

Diestramente el pocionista le había hecho levantar en punta un pie, manteniendo equilibrio con su pierna derecha e inclinándose asía atrás. Snape le sostenía de la cintura y se inclinaba lo suficientemente cerca para chocar sus rostros…

Más precisamente sus labios.

―¡Tres! ― Con el último grito todos se habían sobresaltado, McGonagall hizo una señal a Hagrid para que se preparara.

La castaña sintió un tirón, enderezándose y elevando la mano entrelazada para que diera una vuelta. Pausada, seductora y perfecta. Entonces sintió como el hombre la soltaba por completo, mareada intento no caer en el lustroso piso de madera.

―Sr. Lovegood espero que no tenga que explicarle lo mismo…― Hermione se giró observando a Luna, bailar mucho mejor a diferencia suya.

De pronto sintió la mirada de todos en su nuca, luchaba por no mirar el rostro de su profesor pues sabía que se pondría roja de la pena además de que ya esperaba un buen castigo más tarde en su despacho…

No podía esperar a aquel baile.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡**Hey, que creen**! **Por fin me pude comunicar con **Rainbow,** y hay buenas y malas noticia. Sucede que esta desconectada por un buen rato, la mujer esta pasando por una mudanza y eso significa no más internet. Así que hable con ella, sobre los proyectos pendientes y esas cosas. Dimos con que esta serie de One-shoots nos la dividiremos, ósea que me toca hacer quince, y los seis que le restan a ella los respetare (:

Mientras la historia de **"Y desde entonces…"** queda algo así como parada pero en unas semanas promete ser puesta en marcha de nuevo :3 Y **"No One Will Know"** será actualizada dentro de poco para después tomar un leve descanso pues la historia la hago yo y **Rainbow.**

Sin más eso es todo, intentare que esta cuenta no quede inactiva. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y no se les olvide comentar por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias &amp; por favor sean tan amables de darnos un pequeño Review.<strong>

**Pain manda un abrazote :3**


	11. Con sabor a limón

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #7.- Con sabor a limón…

**Resumen:** Hermione era una chica inteligente, de hecho la más inteligente de su generación y siempre podía saber lo que deseaba de una u otra forma.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>on** S**abor** a L**imón**…**

Hermione siempre trataba de ser paciente, no apresurarse a las cosas. Para no arruinarlas o disfrutarlas aun que fuera un poco, siempre se decía que las mejores cosas vienen después de esperar y con él no era la excepción. Siempre trataba de esperarlo, sin preocuparse demasiado ni ahogarlo mucho…

Hacía unos meses que Hermione había robado la capa de invisibilidad, y le agradecía a Merlín que Harry Potter con todo el dolor de su alma ya se hacía la idea de que la capa ya le pertenecía a otra persona. Y todas las noches sin falta salía de la Sala Común antes de que el toque de queda diera por iniciado, bajaba a las mazmorras y con un toque de su varita en la puerta del Profesor Severus Snape se disponía a hacer lo que fuera necesario ya dentro del despacho.

Recogía ropa sucia y la metía a lavar, lavaba platos y acomodaba toda cosa que no estuviera en su lugar. Limpiaba calderos y acomodaba sustancias según fuera su contenido, siempre teniendo el cuidado de recordar que los apuntes del moreno no se tocaban. Hermione Granger sabía que Severus era un hombre metódico, ordenado y refinado pero en tiempos de Guerra comprendía el hecho de que cuando llegaba a casa lanzara su ropa por todos lados, comiera y no se molestara en lavar los platos, igual le pasaba con demasiada paciencia que _casi nunca le revelara en donde había estado…_

Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, ella era paciente. En especial los Viernes, era el día que tenía más tiempo a pasar con el hombre. Siempre le daba la especial autorización de que el Sábado ambos podían permanecer juntos para lo que fuera, y eso le encantaba a la castaña pues sus charlas no tenían fin.

Después de un rato escucho el azotar de la puerta, como siempre espero sentada en la mullida cama del pocionista con la varita en mano.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―Como era costumbre, el hombre ingreso en la habitación dejando caer su larga túnica sucia y manchada en el piso. Gesto que a Hermione le desagradaba pero sin más, con algo de timidez se hacia a un lado para que el mayor se dejara caer con pesadez en la cama.

― _Cómo le fue…_― Severus le había arremedado, estando totalmente acostado en la cama sentía como los músculos de su abdomen y espalda se destensaban.― Granger, aquí el mayor soy yo.―

―Si tu lo dices.― Con burla se situó a su lado, acostándose casi a su altura para después observarle por un rato.

Lucía cansado como casi todos los días. Ojeroso, con un rostro de aburrición y abrumado aquellos ojos negros le decían que cada vez la Guerra estaba más cerca. Le acaricio un mejilla, obligándolo a acercarse a ella y antes de que le viniera con otro cuento de porque _ya no debía de estar con él_, lo beso.

Y como rara vez pasaba, los labios del hombre le supieron _a limón_. Más precisamente a los dulces de Albus Dumbledore, sonrió aun besándolo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

Hermione se levanto dispuesta a darle algo decente de comer, con una sonrisa en labios un sentimiento de tranquilidad invadió la boca de su estomago. Toda la tarde había estado con Dumbledore hablando sobre cosas que quizás jamás sabrían ni tampoco le interesaba mucho saber. Y es que siempre que Severus se aburría terminaba por acabarse el tazón de dulces de muestra del anciano director.

Donde no se exponía morir, a ser maldecido o ya no regresar…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O**h bueno no es de las mejores cosas que haya escrito, tenía una idea clara pero no la pude desarrollar como hubiera querido pero me gusto… :3

Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado igual, pronto subiré unos cuantos más.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar.<strong>

**Pain al mando :3**


	12. Hipnotismo

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim**: Severus Snape / Hermione Granger.

**Tabla:** Hipnótica.

**Tema:** #24.- Hipnotismo.

**Título:** Muy en el fondo…

**Resumen:** El sentimiento que alguna vez había sentido renacía entre lluvia, humedad y polvo. Las cicatrices que deseaba curar poco a poco él las iría cerrando. Por qué aquello ya no se debía callar…

**Advertencias:**Ninguna C:

* * *

><p><strong>Muy en el fondo…<strong>

Algo lo llamaba, voces dentro de su mente. Un potente imán que lo obligaba a darse la vuelta, entre cerrar los ojos o agudizar su vista. Imágenes, imaginación y un toque de erotismo que con los años había mejorado. Suspiro retirándose la empapada camisa blanca y al igual que su túnica, capa y pantalones los dejo en una vieja silla de madera que los dejaba frente a la chimenea. Quería distraerse, no tenía donde sentarse mucho menos que mirar, de nuevo poso su vista en la ventana mugrosa de aquella cabaña. Llovía erráticamente, de pronto chispeaba y al momento que salías ya estaba granizando, por horas. Aburrido, mojado y con frío, repasaba ingredientes de pociones para distraerse sin embargo escuchaba los pequeños pero audibles sonidos de la chica…

Hermione no podía tranquilizarse, el frío y su traicionera imaginación le jugaban bromas tan pesadas, de una típica adolescente hormonada. Se maldijo ante su poderosa mente, y continuo desvistiéndose tan lentamente que el frío le pegaba más fuerte. Acomodo sus viejos jeans, su suéter y blusa en una silla de madera poniéndolos frente a la chimenea esperaba que se secaran pronto. Se pregunto a que debía proceder, Hagrid no volvería y eso lo sabía porque la lluvia se había intensificado y si el hombre había corrido con la suerte de llegar con Dumbledore o al castillo, ni loco volvería por ellos hasta que dejara de llover. Quiso reír, le parecía una situación casi irónica. Un adulto y una jovencita temerosos de mirar, de que la curiosidad los invadiera o que el corazón los terminara de enloquecer.

― ¿Qué le paso en la espalda?― Severus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y girándose lentamente miro a la castaña. Roja, mojada y en ropa interior, aquello era demasiado para sus ojos.

―Un hechizo prohibido, una varita y una mujer sádica…―Hermione quiso preguntar por las demás cicatrices que adornaban su pecho blanco, musculado y con un pequeño camino de vello negro que desaparecía en el resorte del bóxer negro que llevaba.

―A usted que le paso en el brazo…― La castaña notaba la turbación en los ojos del pocionista, un par de sentimientos indescriptibles que curiosamente definía como dolor y arrepentimiento sincero. Impotencia.

Hermione supuso que se refería a la horrible y única marca que tenía su brazo. Las dos palabras que le dolían y le quemaban el pecho, sus gritos retumbando en sus oídos y su rostro de impotencia al no poder evitarlo.

―También fue culpa de Bellatrix, pero confió en que algún día se desvanecerá.― Le sonrió y sentándose fachosamente en el polvoriento tapete de la cabaña, frente a la chimenea donde recibía un poco de calor. Snape tomo asiento a su lado mirando el fuego bailar.

―Yo pienso lo mismo de mi marca, si no desaparece hoy lo hará mañana.―

Hermione quiso verle los ojos en ese momento, tan expresivos y oscuros ante ella sin embargo no puso evitar miran el abdomen flexionado del hombre. Los músculos relajados que se notaban por encima de todo, aquel camino de vello que la invitaba a ver el final y los pectorales bien formados. Un tórax grande y digno de él. Se sintió mareada y sin pensarlo siquiera su cuerpo tomo la oportunidad, recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de Severus.

Se sorprendió al no tensarse ante el delicado toque del cabello de la chica en cambio su respiración se relajo. Eran aquellos viejos sentimientos, amor, paz y un deseo eterno. Se giro para ver a la Gryffindor y sin más la chica levanto la vista, ambos se miraron por un largo rato en el que Snape se debatía en levantarse y enfrentarse a la lluvia o tomar esa oportunidad.

Sintió un par de labios sobre su boca, violentos y torpes. Correspondió y llego a mirar a los suaves parpados del a castaña antes de apoyarse en el viejo tapete y acabar con toda visión…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¿C**onfuso no? Pues esto lo escribimos las dos, aportamos ideas y como el día lluvioso y malvados días nos atacaron la inspiración nos atacó. Son corazones rotos y gargantas calladas, pero pues inspiración que sirve al fin y al cabo, esperamos les guste y pronto subiremos más es que simplemente volvimos a la escuela, ambas ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso, un abrazo, apoyo y cariño por todo eso que ustedes hacen ° u °<strong>

**Gracias por leer :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow &amp; Pain la más curiosa unión humana.<strong>


End file.
